Everything I Need To Know I Learned in Kindergarte
by Mutsukai
Summary: Updated at long last! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. NEwayz, I called a the G-boys in to tell me all the wonderful things they learned in kindergarten.
1. Edition 1

Mutsukai: Well, I had to baby-sit a kindergartener this afternoon, and I got this idea-

Kankyo: Excuse me, it was _your_ idea?! As I recall, it was _my_ idea, so-

Mutsukai: Shut up, Muse! [stuffs sock into Kankyo's mouth] 

Kankyo: Mmm urgh grmm srk!

Mutsukai: Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, [stops to kick Kankyo] I got the idea of making up one of those lists myself- but in Gundam style. So, I kindly asked the G-boys to show up here. They should be here in about two minutes.

Kankyo(after getting the sock out of his mouth): [grumbling under his breath] Asked? More like threatened to chibi-ify them in her next fic if they didn't come. Hmph.

Mutsukai: What was that, Kankyo?

Kankyo: Er- nothing, nothing at all!

All of a sudden (I know, I know, cliché, ne?), the door burst open and in came one furious pilot, two stoic pilots, one bouncy pilot, and one curious pilot. (Wufei, Heero & Trowa, Duo, and Quatre for those of you who couldn't figure it out)

Wufei: What is the meaning of this injustice, onna?!

Mutsukai: I'd watch it if I were you.

Wufei: What can a weak onna like you do to me?

Trowa: Actually, quite a lot.

Duo: [in mock surprise] It speaks!

Trowa: . . .

Quatre: But what _are_ we doing here?

Mutsukai: I'm making a list. . .

G-boys: [collective intakes of breath]

Mutsukai: . . .of all the important things learned in Kindergarten.

Duo: Oh, okay, I thought it was going to be something _bad_.

Heero: I have a bad feeling about this. . .

Mutsukai: Did I mention you guys get to help?

Heero: Omea o kurosu!

Kankyo: [hides behind Mutsukai]

Wufei: Injustice!

Duo: So what else is new?

Quatre: Please! We shouldn't be fighting!

Trowa: . . .

Mutsukai: Okay, now that everyone is happy, let me present-

Kankyo: Uh, aren't you forgetting something?

Mutsukai: What is it Muse? It better be important. . .

Kankyo: I _do_ have a name you know. It is Kankyo. KANK-YO.

Mutsukai: Do I care? Now, what am I forgetting Muse?!

Kankyo: [under his breath] Why do I even bother? [sighs] The disclaimer.

Mutsukai: Oh, yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, and I never will, own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

Mutsukai: Now, we'll go through this in numerological order. . . So, Heero first, then Duo, then Trowa, then Quatre, and finally Wufei. Got it?

G-boys: Yes.

Mutsukai: Then, presenting. . . 

All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten- The Gundam Wing Version!

Heero: How to say 'Omea o kurosu.'

Mutsukai: Er- interesting.

Duo: If you braid your hair, you will get many comments.

Trowa: Lions are just big kitties.

Quatre: If you are rich, you can wear pink.

Kankyo: [snickers]

Wufei: WHAT!? Kindergarten is for the weak!

Mutsukai: [dangerously] Wufei. . .

Wufei: Oh, fine then. Girls are weak.

Mutsukai: CHANG WUFEI! Follow me!

Wufei reluctantly follows. Ten minutes later, Mutsukai walks back in, dragging a beat-up Wufei.

END OF PART ONE!

Mutsukai: Well, that's all for the first part of the list! Don't worry, I _will_ add another chapter to this.

Kankyo: Who would worry?

Mutsukai: Shut up, Muse.

Mutsukai: Well, as I was saying, I am going to add a few more chapters on to this.

G-boys: [groan]

Mutsukai: Would you prefer to be put in some sappy romance fic? I thought not. Well, read and review, folks! 


	2. Edition 2

Mutsukai: Well, folks, here it is! The second instalment of Everything I Really Need to   
Know I Learned in Kindergarten: The Gundam Wing Version!  
  
Kankyo: Oh joy. . .  
  
Mutsukai: [ignores idiot muse] Well, I know your all so excited for me to get on to   
the list, but first let me do some announcements.  
  
Mutsukai: First of all, a big thank-you to Innocent Dreamer, Trmpetplaya1, and   
Ryouko for reviewing. Second of all, an apology to YOU if you thought I didn't put   
enough things on the list. My excuse to you all is that I had to rush Wufei off to the   
hospital after we had our *ahem* conversation about the female gender versus the   
male gender. Although, we didn't do too much talking, if you know what I mean.   
(Back off, all you hentai people! I don't mean it that way!)  
  
Quatre: How does it work this time? Last time we went in alphabetical order.  
  
Mutsukai: This time I will point to you when it is your turn. Oh, and Duo, Heero, I   
have a special conversation I want you two to have partway through. Here are your   
scripts.  
  
  
Everything I Really Needed to Know I Learned in Kindergarten- the Gundam Wing   
Version.  
  
  
Quatre: Tea is calming on the nerves.   
  
Trowa: Silence makes others curious about you, and therefore, because of their   
curious nature, you make friends.  
  
Duo: [falls over in shock] Wow! I-I think that's the most he's ever said in –in ever!   
  
Heero: Spandex shorts hide guns well.   
  
Kankyo: You had a gun in Kindergarten!?!   
  
Heero: Doesn't everyone? [pulls out his gun and starts polishing it]  
  
Kankyo: [nervously] Uh- sure. Whatever.  
  
Mutsukai: Muse. Your name means Silence. Now live up to it.   
  
Black is my colour. –Duo  
  
Wufei: I decide justice. If others don't agree, they are weak.  
  
Heero: How to attempt suicide and fail.  
  
Duo: Oh, so that's why you're not afraid of the self-detonation button. [snickers]  
  
Heero: [mutinously] Of course. Do you really think I'd like to die? Blood grosses me   
out.   
  
Duo: Uh. . . No comment.  
  
Trowa: How to fake amnesia for personal gain.  
  
Wufei: Weakling.  
  
Trowa: . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
End  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Heero: I can't BELIEVE you made me say that!  
  
Mutsukai: Say what, Heero?  
  
Heero: Omea o kurosu.  
  
Mutsukai: Better watch it, `mate.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Wufei: Can we go now?  
  
Mutsukai: First, say it.  
  
Wufei: [pales] No, p-please don't make me say IT!  
  
Mutsukai: Do you want to stay here for a LONG time?  
  
Wufei: [murmurs] Injustice. . .  
  
Mutsukai: Pardon?  
  
Wufei: Okay, okay, I'll do it. Iamweakwomenarestongfanficwritersarethebest.  
  
Duo: ???  
  
Mutsukai: Very good, you can all go now.  
  
  
  
Mutsukai: Well it seems that this session has been concluded. I don't know, maybe   
this should be the last part to this. It isn't very good. NEwayz, please read & review! 


	3. Note to Reviewers

Just commenting on some of the reviews.  
  
To everyone one who criticized my Japanese spelling: Blame him. *Points at Kankyo*  
  
Bellossom: I KNOW Nanashi means 'no name', KANKYO means 'silence'. I was talking to my muse.  
  
  
  
Thanks you everyone. I never thought I'd get so many reviews. 


End file.
